


Completion

by Hayri



Category: Miyavi (Musician), melody. (Japanese Musician)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Het, Marriage, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 05:11:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8388541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hayri/pseuds/Hayri
Summary: There is only one person who will make you feel complete...





	

“We are not listening to Miyavi again. You play that CD all the damn time!” Melody glared sideways at her younger sister. She was seriously getting sick of that guy and her sister's obsession with him.

“Oh come on Mel, you said you liked it,” Christine whined. She stuck her finger through the CD hole and spun it, the streetlights glinting off its shiny surface.

“I said it was okay. That doesn't mean I like it. And especially when it's my car and I'm driving.” Melody reached over and turned the car stereo onto her favorite techno station. The car doors started to vibrate with the bass, which had been turned up nearly all the way.

“You'll have plenty of that at the club, come on!” Christine shouted over the music.

Melody pretended she couldn't hear her sister and continued to navigate the busy Tokyo streets. Even arguing with her over music couldn't spoil her mood. She had a night off for the first time in weeks and was planning to make the most of it. She had dressed in one of her favorite clubbing outfits; a tight sky blue off-the-shoulder top with flowing sleeves and a black sparkling mini skirt, topped off with black stilettos that added four more inches to her height. A new manicure completed the look.

“Honestly though, don't you ever get sick of hearing the same songs over and over?” Melody asked her sister as they pulled into a parking garage.

“How could I ever get sick of a god?” Christine asked, clasping her hands to her chest.

Melody rolled her eyes and parked the car. They got out, inspected themselves in the mirrors one last time, and walked down the stairs to the alleyway entrance to Uwashi, an exclusive club where only members of the music industry were allowed in. The only way in was if the bouncer had heard of you. Luckily for the two sisters, they had been here many times and knew all of the bouncers by name.

“Koji!” Christine called, trotting over to the muscular man standing in front of the door.

“Hey Chris, Mel,” Koji said, smiling at the two women. “Haven't seen you in a while.”  
“Yeah well you know, work and all that,” Melody said. “How's the crowd tonight?”

“Pretty good. Not too crowded, but enough people to keep it interesting.” Koji stepped back and opened the door for them. “Have fun, ladies.”

“Thank you!” They entered the club and were immediately hit with a wall of sound. The music was at maximum volume and made the air throb, the sea of bodies on the dance flowing in perfect rhythm with the beat. It was exactly how Melody liked it best.

“Come on,let's get trashed!” Christine took Melody's wrist and practically dragged her over to the bar, where they both ordered drinks. They downed them quickly then turned to the dance floor, pushing their way through the crowd until they found a empty space big enough for the two of them to dance.

Melody closed her eyes and threw her head back, her body quickly finding the rhythm. This was her favorite place to be, her vacation from the stifling stress of her career. A job where she was told what to wear, what to sing, and how to dance. If you could even call what they told her to do dancing. Here she was free from anyone's control.

“Oh my god,” Christine suddenly shouted in her ear, snapping her out of her reverie. “Is that Yamapi?”

“Where?” Melody asked, slightly annoyed. Like she cared.

“Over there.” Christine pointed into the crowd.

Melody looked, but couldn't see anyone familiar. “I don't know, Chris. Why don't you go look?”

“Sure! I'll go see if he'll buy me a drink. And ask to dance.” Christine bounced on her toes before disappearing into the crowd.

“Don't forget, we're leaving together!” Melody shouted after her.

Thirsty again, she walked back to the bar and ordered another drink. She sat on a bar stool and watched the crowd. The dance floor was a dark blur of bodies, occasionally illuminated with colored lights that caused exposed flesh to glow. Surrounding the edge of the dance floor were mostly lone men, looking for a girl to dance with and hopefully take home that night. A couple of them tried to catch her eye, but she made sure their eyes didn't meet. She wasn't interested, not to mention she would get in a lot of trouble if her manager caught wind of it.

Suddenly, something did catch her eye. A flash of color that had nothing to do with the lights. She looked again and saw a tall figure dancing. Something about that long, multi-colored hair seemed familiar...

Melody choked on her drink. No way, it couldn't be. She should probably check to make sure, though. And warn him it he was who she thought he was.

Melody slid off the stool and started walking closer to the figure. As she got closer, her suspicions were confirmed: baseball cap, rainbow ponytail, crazy clothes, black ink scrawled across bare arms...it was Miyavi.

“Oh geez,” Melody muttered to herself, looking around quickly. Obviously Christine hadn't seen him yet, since he still had all his limbs. She had to warn him while she still had the chance.

Melody took a step towards him, then stopped. Something about Miyavi made her want to just stare at him and not disturb him. Maybe it was the fact that his clothes were so odd and mismatched, but worked perfectly for him. Maybe it was the fact he was dancing by himself, which was really weird for a guy to do. Maybe it was the fact that he looked amazing doing it. He moved with a sort of sensuous grace that would make most girls green with envy.

Before Melody could do anything else, Miyavi looked up and locked eyes with her. Melody jumped a little before looking away, blushing a little. How embarrassing, he had noticed her staring at him like an idiot. Maybe he'd just ignore her.

“Hey,” a deep voice said. Nope, he wouldn't.

Melody looked up, and she really did have to look up. Miyavi was really tall; the top of Melody's head barely reached his chin, even in her stilettos. “Um...hi.”

“You look lonely,” Miyavi said, holding out a hand to her. “Want to dance?”

Too surprised to do anything else, Melody took his hand and nodded. He pulled her back to his spot on the dance floor and then closer to him, his long arms encircling her waist, leaving a polite distance between their bodies.

“So, I'm guessing from the way you were looking at me you know who I am,” Miyavi said as they started to dance.

Melody felt her face grow even redder. “Well yes, I do. You're kind of...unmistakable.”

Miyavi laughed. “Yeah, I guess you're right. I'm not really sure who you are, though. Though you do look familiar...” He peered down at her quizzically.

Melody didn't blame him. She highly doubted a rock star paid any attention to her style of music.

“Wait, I know! You're the girl on that Subaru commercial, right?”

It was Melody's turn to laugh. Of all the things to be recognized by...”Yes, that's me. I'm Melody.”

“Nice to meet you.” Miyavi smiled at her again. Melody noticed he had a really nice smile. “By the way, I noticed you dancing earlier. You're pretty good.”

“You're not too bad yourself, Miyavi.”

“Oh, is that why you came over here?”  
“Actually, no,” Melody said, suddenly remembering her point. “I came to warn you.”

Miyavi faltered a little. “Warn me?”

“Yes. My sister is here, and she's a big fan. A really big fan. And it'll probably not turn out too well for you if she sees you.”  
“Ah, one of those fans,” Miyavi said, nodding. “What does she look like?”  
“A lot like me.”

“Well, I'll keep my eye out, then. Thanks for the warning.”

The current song ended, and a new one started. Melody gasped, then started giggling as she heard the opening notes.

“What?” Miyavi asked.

“It's 'Finding My Road'. This is my song, the one from the car commercial.”

“Really?” Miyavi looked excited. “Good, then you can dance like you did in the video.”

“Oh no, I won't dance like that,” Melody said, grinning. “I'll dance the dance I wanted to do.”

She took a few steps back, mouthing the opening lyrics as she walked backwards to where there was more room, her body swaying slowly to the beat. As soon as the beat picked up, she started to move faster. She twirled, she dipped, she swiveled her hips and whipped her hair around, all the while singing and staring at Miyavi, who was standing there staring back with wide eyes.

When the beat slowed again, she beckoned him over and he hurried back to her side. She turned her back to him. He immediately understood what she wanted and came up behind her, pulling her tight against him. He matched his body movements to her immediately, and even when she sped up again he didn't miss a beat.

As the song faded, she turned around in his arms and put her arms around his neck, staring into Miyavi's eyes. A few seconds later, she blinked and shook her head a little as if to clear it.

“Sorry,” she said, blushing again. “I just really like that song.”

“I really do too,” Miyavi said. “In fact, I love it now.”

Melody looked down, embarrassed. Clearing her throat, she told Miyavi she needed a drink of water and started to walk back to the bar. She thought he would stay where he was but he was right there next to her, sliding onto a bar stool next to hers.

There was a moment of awkward silence as Melody fully realized how crazy she had acted. Maybe the small amount of alcohol she had drank had affected her more than usual. She didn't feel drunk, though. Her head buzzed pleasantly, but that was it. So what had happened?

As she sat there wondering what had happened, Miyavi asked, “So, do you come here often?”

“Oh yeah, whenever I have a night off. I love it here. Especially because you don't have to worry about fans or the paparazzi following you in. Everyone here is in the business, they know we all need to get away from that once in a while. And you can act like yourself here, without any repercussions.” Melody answered eagerly. “What about you?”

“This is my second time here, but I like it a lot. Same reason you do, no one can bother you here. And the music's good.”

“See, I never imagined a rock star would like dance music.”

“Why not? Do you only like pop music?” Miyavi asked, a little defensively.

“Well, no...”

“There you go, then. Why aren't I allowed to like dance music?”

Melody didn't know what to say to that, so she just sipped her glass of water. Luckily, they were interrupted before things got awkward again.

“MMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLL!!!!” Christine shouted as she stumbled over to Melody and practically fell on her. “Did you like the song I made for you?”

Melody froze, her eyes flicking over to Miyavi, who was still sitting not six inches from Christine. Fortunately for him, she was so drunk she probably didn't even really know where she was anymore.

“You mean, you requested my song?” Melody asked, looking pointedly over Christine's shoulder at Miyavi, who got the hint and got off the bar stool, walking a few feet away.

“Yes! Did you like it?” Christine grabbed Melody's water and chugged the rest of it, probably assuming it was more alcohol. “And guess what? Yamapi wasn't anywhere. But there was this other really hot guy, and we totally made out....” Christine's voice trailed off and her eyes glazed over. She was about to pass out.

“That's nice, Chris. I think we should go home, though. You've had far too much to drink tonight.”

“Stop nagging...you're such a big sister, big sister...” With that, Christine suddenly fell sideways.

Melody reached out to catch her, but Miyavi appeared out of nowhere and caught Christine before she hit the floor.

“Thanks,” Melody sighed with relief.

“I'm guessing this is your sister?” Miyavi asked, nodding down to the unconscious woman in his arms.

“Yes, that's Christine. You're lucky she's so drunk, if she had noticed you...”

“Yeah, I know what girls like that are capable of.” Miyavi made a face. “I'll help you take her back to the car.” He started to turn to walk to the door.

“Wait!” Melody said. “Where are her shoes?” She had just noticed Christine's bare feet.

Miyavi started to look around on the floor, but Melody just shook her head.

“Forget them. It's more important she gets home now.” She led the way out of the door.

“Party too much?” Koji said as they left, eyeing Christine.

“Yeah, she did. She'll be fine, though. See you later, Koji.”

“See you Melody, Miyavi.” The two men nodded to each other.

Melody and Miyavi walked back to Melody's car. As Melody climbed into the driver's seat, Miyavi went over to the passenger side and gently sat Christine in the front seat. Melody wondered how upset Christine would be when she told her she met her idol and had drooled on him as he carried her unconscious across a crowded club.

Miyavi closed the door and walked around to Melody's side, which was still open.

“Are you sure you are okay to drive? If you're not, I'd be happy to share my taxi home with you or something.”

Melody shook her head. “No, it's okay. I troubled you enough by having you carry Chris all the way up here. I apologize.

“No problem. Are you sure, though?” Miyavi looked concerned.

“I'll be fine. I didn't have that much to drink, I'm perfectly capable of safely driving us home.”

Miyavi didn't look convinced. “Do you have your cellphone on you?”

“Yes,” Melody said.

“Can I see it?”

“I...I guess so.” Melody got her cellphone out of her purse and handed it to Miyavi.

He pushed a few buttons and then handed it back to her. “I put my number in there. Call me when you get home so I can make sure you're safe.”

“Sure,” Melody said, wondering why he wanted her to do that. What did it matter to him?

“Thanks again for your help, Miyavi.”

“No problem. It was nice to meet you, Melody. Hope to see you again.” With that, Miyavi closed the car door and walked away.

Melody sat there for a moment, confused. Then she started the car and left the garage. As Christine snored away beside her, Melody had to admit one thing she was right about: Miyavi was beautiful.

 


End file.
